A noiva do vampiro
by Mari Moon
Summary: Inglaterra, 1832. Isabella Swann é uma bela golpista que se passa pela noiva de Edward Cullen para tentar roubar sua fortuna. Mas ela não esperava se apaixonar por esse estranho Lorde, que também tinha lá os seus segredos.
1. Chapter 1

Sinopse: Bella Swann é uma golpista que se passa pela noiva de Edward Cullen para tentar roubar sua fortuna. Mas ela não esperava se apaixonar por esse estranho lorde, que também tinha lá os seus segredos.

* * *

_ A noiva do vampiro_, Por Mari Moon

* * *

Londres, Inglaterra, ano de 1832. Mansão dos Cullen.

-Edward, você está insuportável.

Alice sorria com seus dentes enormes, toda esparramada na poltrona da biblioteca, brincando com a capa de couro de um livro. Edward tentava em vão ignorá-la, mas ler era impossível com a outra vampira fazendo barulho com suas rendas. Jasper fora caçar com emmet, e não sobrava mais ninguém na enorme manção Cullen para irritar.

-E o que você sugere que eu faça, Alice? Quer ajuda para costurar seus vestidos imensos? Eu sei o quanto você se diverte com os drapeados.

A essa altura, Edward já tinha fechado o livro e encarava a outra entre entediado e cômico, bebericando o wisky caríssimo que estava na cabeceira.

-Ah não, Edward, eu tenho algo muito mais divertido em mente. Por que você não arranja outra esposa? Um solteirão rico morando com os irmãos desperta bastante o interesse das mães com moças jovens.

Alice se levantou da poltrona e andou em direção ao divã onde Edward se encontrava, arrastando a cauda de seu vestido com a graça de uma rainha.

-Outra esposa humana, Alice? Elas sofrem tanto, quase me dá dó quando elas descobrem que estão casadas com um marido morto.

-Ah, querido, a última foi tão divertida! Como era o nome dela? Heloise? Cheirava até melhor que Emmet, na época que Rosalie o transformou.

-Heléne. Não sei como ela durou três meses inteiros viva na casa de vampiros sedentos como você, Alice!

Alice fez cara de santa e se sentou ao seu lado, cruzando as pernas e espalhando pelo divã sua seda champagne, linda como uma princesa. Havia em seu rosto um sorriso maroto, e não foi difícil para Edward saber o por que.

-Você já planejou tudo, não é? Você não presta, Alice.

A outra começou a gargalhar, e sua risada de cristal encheu o cômodo. Ela abraçou o irmão pelo ombro, novamente sorrindo com todos os dentes.

-Eu nunca disse que prestava,Ed. Enfim. Os Valmorian tem uma filha em idade de casar. Seu nome é Violette, e tem 19 anos recém completos.

-Uma francesa, Alice? Pelo amor de deus. 19 anos já é um pouco velha, não é? É bonita, pelo menos?

-Digamos que tem feições harmoniosas.

Foi a vez de Edward gargalhar. Por que sempre deixava a irmã o envolver nesses empreendimentos?

-Ela é feia, diga logo. Por que você quer que eu me case com ela afinal? Não é bonita, que eu saiba os Valmorian estão quase falidos. Nem dinheiro nem beleza. O que eu ganho? Eu posso conseguir sangue virgem aqui mesmo, em londres.

-Ahh, eu não sei, uma intuição? Vamos, quem sabe você não acaba se divertindo. Você está mesmo um saco, sabia? Eu não aguento mais aquelas sinfonias intermináveis do seu piano. E você se nega a tranformar alguma garota humana! Eu não tive escolha.

Edward rolou os olhos e suspirou. Já explicara para aquela minúscula vampira irritante que as humanas são frequentemente tão idiotas e fúteis quanto Rosalie, e ele não ia se dar ao trabalhar de transformar uma para que ele pudesse passar a eternidade com ela. Infelizmente, quando a irmã colocava alguma coisa na cabeça, era inevitável lutar. Ele sabia que ela tinha algum propósito, mas não ia perguntar nem ler sua mente, ela tinha maneiras de despista-lo.

-E eu tenho escolha?

Ela deu um sorrisinho feliz e tirou alguns papeis de dentro do vestido.

-Aqui está a carta que a mãe dela mandou em resposta à minha, escrita em seu nome, claro. Chegou ontem a noite.

-Você andou forjando minha letra de novo, Alice?

-Leia logo, Edward.

-Querido Senhor Cullen, blá blá blá, Violette está muito feliz com sua proposta, blá, blá, blá, embarcará com o Chaperon para a Inglaterra em 15 de agosto com destino a Portsmauth, blá,blá,blá, com o dote combinado no valor de.. 500 libras! Alice, eu estou me casando por caridade?

-Não seja avarento, Edward. Não precisamos de dinheiro. Continue lendo.

-...Estamos muito agradecidos, e lamentamos que não haja tempo o bastante para um noivado adequado na casa dos pais da noiva. Desejamos muita felicidade ao futuro casal, etc etc, Mrs. Horténse Valmorian." Ela parece bem feliz em se livrar da filha, não é mesmo? Que noiva bem amada eu vou ter, então.

Alguma coisa caiu de dentro do envelope rolando pela seda plisada no colo de Alice. Era uma corrente grossa com um medalhão de ouro enegrecido decorado com algumas inscrições em latim, desses que se abrem revelando uma pintura dentro.

-Um retrato. Vamos ver o que me espera no altar.

Alice o abriu com destreza, exibindo o conteúdo. Era uma pintura pequena e delicada de uma menina muito branca de cabelos claros e muito encaracolados, olhos escuros e feições bastante sérias. Um grande terço de prata envolvido entre seus dedos dominava a pintura.

-Ela tem cara de trinta anos, Alice. E é católica fervorosa. Num país protestante. Com tantas inglesas pouco religiosas e muito mais bonitas por ai, tinha que ser essa francesinha mirrada, pobre e fervorosa?

Ela estava tramando alguma coisa. Mas Edward não perguntou, só riu com seus dentes pontiagudos. Aqueles dias nublados de agosto estavam realmente tediosos, e as artes da irmã costumavam ser divertidas. Alice o encarou, satisfeita.

-Ahh, Ed, por que você está se preocupando com a beleza da moça, com Rosalie morando na mesma casa? ou pior, comigo na mesma casa? Nem acredito que você cogite a possibilidade de uma mortal ser mais encantadora...

Pffff. Rosalie. A mente rasa como uma piscina de bebe e a mania de reclamar a cada segundo era mais que o bastante para apagar a beleza dela, que ele ele aliás considerava comum e vulgar.

-Temos que mandar alguém a Portsmouth buscá-la. Algum dos empregados humanos. Não quero que ela suspeite de nada antes da hora.

-Ela não deve chegar pelo menos até 16 de agosto, Ed, relaxa. Eu já pedi à jane pra espera-la no cais com... meu deus, como é mesmo o nome do choffer? Enfim, eles vão semana que vem. Mais que tempo o bastante para arranjar os preparativos.

E Alice caiu num devaneio prazeroso, que Edward sabia que consistia em planejar e costurar inúmeros vestidos de gala para a convidada. Nada entretia tanto a irmã quanto a moda e a costura dos modelos luxuriantes e exagerados que ela usava para impressionar a alta sociedade londrina. Provavelmente esse era o propósito do ridículo casamento arranjado: Uma desculpa para costurar um guarda roupa inteiro de seda e organza para sua nova bonequinha.

Enquanto esperava a chegada de sua noiva, Edward voltou a seu livro e seu copo de whisky 12 anos. Tinha que arranjar um novo par de alianças, já que as alianças que ele usara com Heléne foram enterradas junto com a noiva, a pedido da família. Fora uma morte tão trágica...

* * *

Paris, França. Ano de 1832, no apartamento classe média, na periferia da cidade, de Isabella Swann.

Era meio da noite quando Bella acordou de sua sonolência no colchão sem cama que ela mantinha no segundo cômodo do apartamento. Jacob a encarava do outro lado do colchão, sua pele escura se envolvendo na escuridão, contrastando com os lençóis amarelados que certa vez ela havia roubado da mulher de um amante rico, mas que a agressividade de jacob havia rasgado em vários pontos. O amante estava vestido e coberto de feno, o que dizia claramente que havia chegado do estábulo dos Valmorian, dos braços da jovem Violette.

-Bella, eu te acordei, querida?

Bella grunhiu em resposta. Não estava com paciência, lembrava que amanhã acordaria cedo, apesar de não lembrar-se do motivo. Lembraria pela manhã, quando Jake lhe preparasse uma xícara de chá e torradas. Apenas se virou e puxou o lençol de algodão macio, tentando se livrar da claridade da clarabóia aberta.

-Bella. Bella, olha para mim, eu tenho novidades.

Levou mais dez minutos para Jacob conseguir a acordar a amante, mas ela finalmente se virou e se recostou contra os cobertores, com a maior cara de mau humor do mundo.

-Que é, Jacob? Violette está grávida? Eu já não te disse que isso ia acabar acontecendo?

Jacob era o cocheiro dos Valmorian, uma rica mansão do séc XVI, de comerciantes com nome e sem fortuna. Violette era a mais nova e mais feia das irmãs, o que fez dela um presa fácil para jacob, já que era carente e insegura. Jacob planejava atavés dela planejar um roubo nos Valmorian e depois fugir com a parceira para a Inglaterra fazer mais vítimas.

-Muito melhor, minha cara Isabella. Violette recebeu uma proposta de casamento.

-Não me diga que você está com ciumes, por que se for isso eu vou te dar uma surra monumental, Jacob Black.

-Bella, minha linda, claro que nãaao. Por que eu teria ciúmes da tonta da violette? Nãao, eu estou interessado é no noivo dela.

-Ahhh, Jacob, não me diga que está virando gay. Paris não está te fazendo bem.

Jacob deitou seu corpo pesado sobre a amante, sua pele cor de canela fervendo contra o corpo suave de bella swann, que riu e tentou inutilmente se livrar do imenso peso de jake. Ele era alto e musculoso, como todo tratador de cavalos deveria ser. Além disso, cheirava a madeira e feno, um cheiro amargo que Bella amava. Fazia agora dois anos que tinham fugido da companhia de teatro na itália onde tinham se conhecido, para viver de golpes. Ambos eram bonitos, inteligentes e ambiciosos demais para viver a vida atuando sobre o palco. Preferiam atuar na vida real. Viviam dos golpes que passavam nos palermas da alta sociedade. Bella com seus grandes olhos de chocolate e sua postura altiva que a faziam passar por princesa e Jacob por seu charme rústico de apaixonar as pobres condessas.

Chovia naquela época do ano, e como Jacob viera a cavalo, seus cabelos molhados e sua pele úmida fizeram bella estremecer. O vento frio que entrava pela clarabóia aberta (jacob detestava usar a porta) entrava em choque com a pele fervente do amante, e a sensação era maravilhosa. Sentiu os lábios de jake em sua clavícula, e suas imensas mãos de trabalhador tirarem com destresa as peças de sua camisola.

-Jakeee... me fale logo o que que tem o noivo de violette, estou curiosa...

Jake se sentou sobre ela, sorrindo. Em sua mão, estava a camisola que a amante usava para dormir.

-O noivo dela é um lorde inglês muito rico, da família cullen, já ouviu falar? Edward Cullen?

Bella não precisou nem forçar a memória. A família cullen era muito rica, nobres ingleses que tratavam com a navegação e comércio. Era uma família muito respeitada e também muito fechada, pelo que ouvia das fofocas. Diziam que eram sobrenaturlamente bonitos, mas tão misteriosos que isso podia facilmente ser um boato.

-O que eles querem com Violette? Os Valmorian não estão falidos? Os cullen já são nobres, não precisam do dinheiro nem da importância dos Valmorian.

-Essa não é a questão. Você não está vendo a oportunidade?

Jacob fazia carinho em sua cintura, se deitou sobre ela e voltou a beijar sua clavícula e seu colo, e então começou a mordiscar o seio branco, fazendo a amante arquejar. Bella não estava vendo oportunidade nenhuma, e no momento estava tão consciente do corpo de jake sobre o seu que seu interesse no assunto tinha ela a ver com os assuntos de violette?

Jacob sentiu a tensão no corpo de bella e sorriu satisfeito. Sempre soube que a amava, desde o momento que a vira pela primeira vez na companhia de teatro, órfã e abandonada à sua sorte, corpo e mente de adulta já aos dezessete grande potencial para atriz, parecia esconder muito por trás da inocência de seus imensos olhos castanhos. A voz de veludo e o rosto suave, a pele muito branca e os cabelos muito escuros, a atitude e a suavidade faziam muita gente acreditar em suas mentiras sem perguntar duas vezes. Jacob mal podia acreditar que estivesse apaixonada por ele. Se soubesse que estava para cometer o maior erro de sua vida, ele jamais a pressionaria a conhecer Edward Cullen.

-Eu quero que você tome o lugar de Violette e se case com Edward cullen.

Bella riu, aquela risada que fazia Jacob levitar de felicidade. O absurdo da proposta a fez se perguntar se Jacob não estava bêbado ou sobre influência de alguma droga.

-O que Jacob? Explica direito.

Jacob apoiou sua cabeça no colo de bella e a olhou dentro dos olhos, sorrindo.

-Você subirá no navio como Isabella Swann e descerá em Portsmouth fingindo ser Violette Valmorian. Você se casa com Edward Cullen, e depois de algum tempo de casados, você foge com o dinheiro da conta conjunta e com as jóias de família que ele lhe der, o que vai dar para se mudar desse apartamentinho para alguma casa mais respeitável em Paris, ou onde você quiser morar.

Bella franziu a testa. Ele estava falando sério.

-Jacob, que coisa absurda! E a verdadeira Violette? Aposto que ela não vai gostar dessa ideia não. E muito provavelmente ela mandou um retrato para o noivo, ninguém na casa vai realmente acreditar que eu sou a verdadeira Violette.

-De violette cuido eu. Eu dou um jeito de fugir com ela para algum lugar bem longe depois que nós chegarmos na Inglaterra. E sobre o retrato, eu sei que você é capaz de bolar alguma coisa. As pessoas são fisicamente incapazes de tirar a verdade de você, lembra? E eu dou um jeito de ser o chaperon (acompanhante) oficial de violette durante a viagem de navio, então ninguém da família vai acompanha-la, o quer torna tudo mais fácil.

-Ninguém da família vai acompanhar, Jacob? A filha mais nova de uma família nobre? Parece mais que estamos falando de uma criada.

-Ninguém daquela casa realmente se importa com Violette. As duas irmãs mais velhas são bem mais bonitas e já estão casadas, então qualquer coisa que livre a família de uma futura solteirona como Violette os deixa exultantes. A mãe é uma matrona fria e sem coração, e o pai está muito ocupado tentando salvar a família do buraco para prestar atenção.

-Então, o que você tem em mente?

-Os detalhes, agente discute amanhã. Hoje, eu tenho outra coisa em mente.

Sorrindo, ele beijou bella enquanto habilmente a livrava do short que ela usava por baixo da camisola. De repente, ela também não estava tão interessada nos detalhes daquele plano absurdo.

* * *

Violette Valmorian estava acostumada a ser ignorada. Estava acostumada com a indiferença dos pais e das irmãs, exceto quando a mãe a incomodava para fazer algum comentário maldoso sobre a largura crescente de sua cintura ou sobre o estado de sua pele. Nem se incomodava mais com a imagem do espelho, e embora não fosse de meneira nenhuma feia ou pouco feminina, acabaram por convencê-la de que isso era verdade. Estava resignada com a ideia de que nunca iria se casar, e sua única felicidade era as noites no estábulo com o cocheiro, Jacob Black. Ele era carinhoso, gentil e a ouvia até o fim quando ela precisava de alguém para ouvir. Ele estava sempre disposto a fazer um elogio ou um comentário agradável, e foi fácil para ela se apaixonar por alguém tão sincero e gentil, quando todos a sua volta eram sempre tão insuportáveis. Não era uma mulher de ideais apaixonados ou decisões súbitas, mas queria se ver livre de sua família e fugiria com ele se tivesse a chance. Foi na noite que decidiu comunicar isso a ele que a carta chegou.

Ninguém ficou mais surpreso que ela própria. A carta dizia com todas as letras que Edward Cullen, um lorde de família importante e grande fortuna desejava se casar com ela. Sua mãe chorava de emoção enquanto retribuia a carta, e mandou-a procurar o velho retrato que ela fizera com quinze anos, na época do casamento de sua irmã do meio. Ela precisou de duas semanas para contar a Jacob. Estava exultante por não virar solteirona, por poder se casar, mas nada tirava de sua cabeça o pensamento que jamais seria feliz no matrimônio. Quando contou a ele, ele apenas se levantou e saiu com pressa do estábulo, falando que não queria conversa.

Violette estava acostumada a ser ignorada. Por isso, não sabia como agir, quando acordou no dia 15 de agosto, e a casa estava em ebulição. Duas criadas aprontavam seu baú, e uma terceira a puxou para um banho longo, esfregando seus cabelos com pomada para que ficassem brilhantes. Nunca sentira o espartilho apertar tanto nas costelas quando sua mãe em pessoa decidiu amarra-lo. Vestiram-na com um volumoso vestido de organza amarelo canário, com mil fitas e um ridículo chapéu combinando. O cabelo foi preso, o rosto maquiado e os pés apertados num par de sapatos de cetim. Deram-lhe uma sobrinha de renda branca, umbeijo de despedida e um desejo de boa sorte quando a abandonaram no cais, com seu baú atulhado com o enxoval e o pescoço pesando com um imenso colar de prata com uma cruz pendurada.

Jacob Black, com seu infinito charme e graça, convencera Heléne Valmorian de deveria ser o chaperon de violette. Por algum motivo, sua mãe confiava nele, e ela não podia se dar ao luxo de desperdiçar uma das criadas numa viagem de navio, já que pagar uma seria caro demais. Jacob exigiu um valor simbólico em libras, e Mrs. Valmorian nem pensou mais no assunto. Dispençou a empregado (cocheiros eram baratos e fáceis de conseguir) e mandou encontrar sua filha no porto, onde ela embarcaria no Imperatriz em alguns minutos.

-Jacob!

Violette o abraçou, deixando cair o chapéu. Não se sentia mais sozinha.

-Vamos, Violette, ou vamos perder o navio.

Violette sorriu, e Jacob sorriu de volta, enquanto pegava seu baú. Ela estava tão entretida no moreno que não percebeu que uma moça acompanhava a cena de longe, de cima do cais da embarcação, com uma expressão exultante. Se Violette a tivesse notado, com certeza teria ficado com medo do sorriso pretensioso de Isabella Swann.

Mais tarde, quando Violette já tinha jantado e se preparava para dormir, Jacob bateu duas vezes e entrou no quarto.

-Jacob? O que foi?

-Violette, amanhã chegamos na Inglaterra.

-É verdade. Mas não se preocupe Jacob, vai dar tudo certo.

Jacob sentou-se no chão ao lado da cama e respirou fundo, se preparando para a atuação. Talvez fosse preciso chorar, ele precisava se concentrar. Levantou os olhos para ela e se preparou para tocar bem fundo no coração daquela menina indefesa.

-Violette, eu não imagino a minha vida sem você. Não posso te imaginar casando com algum lorde rico e sem consideração nenhuma por seus sentimentos. Por favor, não vá. Você vai ser infeliz, e vai me fazer infeliz.

Violette estava a beira das lágrimas. Estava apaixonada por Jacob Black, mas aquele pedido de casamento fora a melhor coisa que acontecera em sua vida em muito tempo. Finalmente poderia ser independente, uma mulher casada, com um sobrenome importante.

-Jacob, eu preciso fazer isso. Eu já tenho 19 anos, não posso me dar ao luxo de desperdiçar essa oportunidade.

É, seria preciso chorar. Estava sendo mais difícil do que ele planejava.

-Violette por favor, não faça isso comigo. Eu pretendo lutar por você.

-O que você quer que eu faça, Jacob?

-Fuja comigo, Violette. Case comigo. Vamos começar uma vida nova longe da sua família, da frança.

Violette começara a chorar. O que estava fazendo? Trocando Jacob, o seu Jacob, por um lorde, só por que ele era rico? Ele nem a conhecia, e Jacob a amava. Ele arranjaria outra esposa, tão fácil como ele arranjara ela. Ninguém de sua família estava muito preocupado mesmo.

-Sim Jacob Black, eu fujo com você.

Jacob a beijou, feliz. Agora era a vez de Bella. Ele fizera a parte dele. Mal sabia ele que a parte de sua amada Bella era se casar com um vampiro.

* * *

O Imperatriz ancorou pela manhã no porto cinzento de Potsmouth, alguns kilômetros ao sul de londres. Violette saiu de sua cabine priemira classe com os braços dados com Jacob Black, feliz pela sua resolução de fugir.Não deixaria mais sua família, ou seu marido, ter o controle de sua vida. Chegou ao cais e olhou Portsmouth da vista privilegiada da amurada do navio. Era uma cidade cinzenta e feia, mas ela estava pronta para fugir para longe. Ventava muito, e a brisa violenta levou seu chapéu. Uma moça elegante vinha atrás, e apanhou seu chapéu. Tinha um rosto bem feito usava um elegante vestido rosa pálido, e a olhou por detrás de seus longos cílios negros e grandes olhos castanhos e inocentes. Por algum motivo, Violette teve medo dela.

-Seu chapéu, miss.

Ela veio andando numa cadência ondulante, como uma sereia, seus longos cabelos escuros escapando do coque despojado. Ela entregou o chapéu e sorriu. Violette percebeu o olhar que ela lançou a Jacob, e se abraçou mais a ele. Pegou o chapéu e agradeceu, tratando de tirar Jacob de perto daquela mulher. Ela não viu que ele retribuiu o olhar, de depois disso ela desceu para o cais, segida pelo criado que levava seu baú.

Uma empregada da casa dos cullen estava sentado no cais dês de cedo, esperando pelo Imperatriz. Tinha entre os dedos o medalhão com o retrato, e procurava miss. Valmorian na multidão que deixava o navio. Por um momento pensou tê-la visto, mas era apenas uma jovem andando de braços dados com um rapaz alto e muitobonito, formavam um belo casal. Estava para desistir quando viu uma jovem sozinha de costas para ela, olhando algo em seu baú. Andou até ela, e rezou que tivesse achado a moça certa, pois se voltasse para a mansão de mãos vazias tinha a impressão de aqueles estranhos patrões iam comê-la viva. Ela nunca esteve tão certa na vida

-Com licença, Miss Valmorian...?

A moça se virou para ela, e ela teve certeza que estava errada, ela não tinha nada em comum com o retrato que ela tinha em mãos.

-Sim, sou eu, Violette Valmorian. A senhora é a criada dos Cullen? Eu achei que eles tivessem esquecido a data...

Ela suspirou alivida. Finalmente achara a moça.

-Eu sou Jane. Vamos, a carruagem nos espera, Londres fica apenas algumas horas daqui.

Bella esperou o choffer pegar sua bagagem e então seguiu Jane até a carruagem que a levaria a seu destino, a manção Cullen. Tinha um pressentimento estranho, mas decidiu ignorar. Ia se casar com Edward Cullen em algumas horas. Edward Cullen. Gostava do nome. Era misterioso e intrigante. Assim como seu destino dali por diante.

* * *

Entaaaaão, galera, o que vocês acham? Antes que alguém me ataque com uma faca, a semelhança com o filme "O Pecado Original" (com Antonio Banderas e Angelina jolie, que aliás, eu recomendo) não é mera coincidência. Espero que gostem, por que eu estou apaixonada pela fic! Mas eu só continuarei se tiver uma boa resposta, afinal, não adianta eu continuar se as pessoas não estão gostando, né? Enfim, óbviamente é um Bella-Edward, então não fiquem muito putos com a introduçao Bella Jake haha. Espero que gostem, e é isso ai. Beijos Galera!

Mari Moon


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: Crepúsculo não me pertence, nem muito menos o Edward, mas já que aquele pedaço do Jacob nem tem dono.. HAHAHAHAHA

* * *

_A noiva do vampiro, _por Mari Moon

* * *

Edward estava inquieto. Embora bebericasse o whisky, o único vício humano que ele ainda guardava de sua vida passada, desejava ardentemente sentir o gosto de sangue entre os dentes. Vira flashes intrigantes na cabeça de Alice, que não se dispôs a explica-los. Envolviam uma mulher que não sua noiva, um beijo, uma morte. Ela saira correndo quando ele pedira explicações, clamando que precisava resolver algumas coisas em seu ateliê. Maldita vampira. Malditos sejam os vampiros. Estava sozinho em casa de novo, todos estavam caçando ou comprando coisas em Londres, no caso de Rosalie, já que o dia não poderia estar mais nublado e propício para um passeio. O imenso carrilhão da sala bateu meio dia. Prestar atenção à hora: um hábito que ele não tinha.

Violette não devia chegar até pelo menos umas cinco horas, segundo suas contas. No estado em que estava, e sem jasper para ajuda-lo com os nervos, ele ia comer sua noiva viva assim que ela passasse pela porta. Ele precisava se alimentar.

-Senhor Cullen?

Uma das criadas entrou, trazendo o asqueroso cheiro de alho com ela. Depois de vários "acidentes" com a criadagem (que por algum motivo alice considerava indispensável, sabe-se lá por que, já que vampiros não precisavam comer nem arrumar a cama), Alice mandara eles beberem chá de alho puro três vezes por dia, o que deixava o sangue com um gosto pestilento de sífilis, que vampiro nenhum suportava, deixando os criados a salvo.

- O que é?

- O mensageiro chegou de Portsmouth, avisando que a senhorita Valmorian não conseguirá chegar pelo menos até as oito. Ele mesmo disse que a umidade transformou as estradas em lodo, o que atrapalha muito a carruagem, que está pesada por causa da bagagem.

-Obrigada, ..?

-Luize.

Luize se retirou da sala, deixando para trás o cheiro insuportável. Oito horas. Tempo mais que suficiente. Ele se levantou da imensa poltrona onde estava enterrado e calçou com uma velocidade incrível o sobretudo e as botas de cavalgada que usava no dia a dia. Detestava aquelas vestimentas maricas que estavam na moda em Londres, os punhos de renda, os calçoes curtos e os sapatos de salto que o idiota decapitado do Luis XVI tinha colocado na moda. Franceses. Estava completamente irritado com aquele casamento, com expectativas altas em relação ao fracasso e precisava rapidamente espairecer.

* * *

Alice saiu correndo da casa assim que teve a visão e se deu conta que Edward tinha visto. Foi direito na loja de Londres onde costumava comprar tecido, onde era muito amiga de um pirata que contrabandeava as melhores sedas da índia, os algodões egípcios e todo tipo de cetim e chiffon da china. Pagava muito caro para ser a cliente preferencial e sempre a primeira a ter acesso aos tecidos. Só lá ela poderia esfriar a cabeça e realmente pensar em suas visões com calma o bastante, sem Edward em seu pescoço o tempo todo.

A atendendente já a conhecia e a levou logo para a sala onde ela se encontraria diretamente com o Capitão Ching, um chinês muito escuro coberto de cicatrizes, e sua preciosa mercadoria.

-Miss Alice, que bom revê-la. Desta viagem eu trouxe algumas coisas interessantes que eu tenho certeza que vai gostar.

Ele exibiu alguns baús transbordando de tecidos exóticos, pedrarias e jóias imensas, além de espartilhos feitos de barbatana de tubarão e estranhos sapatos chineses, tudo fruto de meses de saque e contrabando no Atlântico e no Índico. O Capitão se curvou em respeito e se retirou, deixando-a sozinha com a mercadoria. Tinha naquela estranha cliente uma confiança de ferro, e um certo medo que ela inspirava. Alice suspirou aliviada. Precisava ficar sozinha.

Sentou-se entre os tecidos sem realmente prestar atenção. Ela sempre soubera que a verdadeira Violette Valmorian jamais se casaria com seu irmão. Uma outra visão, há tempos atrás, mostrava Edward a proteger uma morena bonita de cabelos escuros de algo que ela não conseguira ver. Então não hesitara em escrever aos Valmorian, como ditava sua intuição certeira de que a outra chegaria no lugar da jovem Violette. Até aquela hora não sabia ao certo quem era ela, apenas que nada a impediria de chegar a casa dos Cullen. Então tivera aquela visão, tão perto de Edward. O segredo era essencial perto daquele vampiro desconfiado, já que ele tinha o hábito desagradável de estragar as surpresas sempre que podia com aquela habilidade inconveniente de ler a mente das pessoas.

Ela vira um beijo, e pensou ter visto sentimento. Viu Edward protegendo-a de alguma coisa, viu Edward com vontade de ataca-la, e não soube se ele conseguira se conter. Viu um beijo que era mais do que parecia, e viu uma morte, Não pudera ver quem, mas pode ver o quanto afetaria a vida de todos. Por último a viu, com todos os detalhes, sorrindo com sinceridade, mas escondendo muito mais do que mostrando por detrás daqueles olhos enigmáticos. Viu naquele momento que seriam como irmãs.

Só naquele momento teve alguma ideia da magnitude do que fizera. Mas não se preocupava. Edward estava _mesmo _insuportável esses dias, e o que ele não sabia não ia mata-lo. Não pretendia contar para ele que a menina que passaria pela porta em algumas horas não era Violette Valmorian, e embora a vampira não tivesse ideia de quem ela fosse, e nem quais eram seus motivos, sabia que uma hora descobriria.

Voltou então sua atenção para os tecidos. Já tinha costurado o vestido de noiva da moça (já que duvidava que ele tivesse um decente, por que tinha lá suas duvidas sobre a fortuna da candidata), mas não se importava em costurar um guarda roupa inteiro de jovem esposa para ela. Usava para si mesma a desculpa que ter tecidos extras nunca era demais. Isso dava nos nervos de Edward, e Jasper sentia um ciume profundo e divertido de seus vestidos, mas nada a deixava mais realizada que idealizar e costura seus modelos. E no final o marido sempre estava feliz de estar acompanhado de uma mulher tão elegante, e no fundo se divertia imensamente com aquela mania, ela sabia.

Saiu de lá muito satisfeita, levando ela mesma as sacolas com os incontáveis metros de tecido e arrastando com elegância a cauda de seu vestido de chiffon azul celeste e sombrinha de renda combinando, atraindo olhares pelas ruas nubladas de Londres. Era uma rara aparição, uma Cullen nas ruas de londres antes do por do sol, mesmo que a cidade estivesse constantemente coberta de nuvens. Poucos londrinos sabiam o quanto eram sortudos pela baixa frequência dos cullen no centro da cidade.

* * *

Edward acariciou a pele de porcelana da garota que, instantes antes, arquejava de prazer. Ele sempre tivere algo pelas morenas, afinal, e aquela não era excessão. Era uma criada, ou camponesa, ele não estava assim tão interessado nos seus pensamentos, e sim no seu corpo. Os cabelos imensos se espalhavam pelo feno atrás do estábulo onde ele a encurralara, e ela não tivera objeção alguma. Estava completamente nua, e sem pudor algum gemera aos berros em plena luz do dia, chegando ao clímax pela segunda vez, e algo dizia a Edward que não era a primeira vez que ela fazia isso. O cheiro de seu sangue infestado de endorfina sexual o seduziu por inteiro, e sentiu o corpo vibrar de antecipação.

Ela se levantou e ficou de joelhos diante dele, expondo cada centímetro de pele, cada centímetro de veia que era possível. Ele sorriu mostrando todos os dentes ligeiramente mais afiados que o normal.

-E agora? Vai fazer o que comigo?

Era quase como se ela soubesse. Ele cedou à tentação irresistível do cheiro e do gosto, mordendo-a no pescoço. Não soube se ela gritou de terror ou gemeu de prazer; novamente não estava mais prestando atenção.

Sexo e sangue; sua vida se resumia a esse ciclo vicioso. Evitava mata-las no final, mas não era raro que isso acontecesse, embora a maioria saisse viva, com uma lembrança muito vaga do que acontecera. Deixou-a deitada no mesmo lugar, sem saber se estava viva ou morta, vestiu as roupas e voltou na mesma direção de que viera, dessa vez sem pressa; estava satisfeito. Deixou que o vazio de sua existência calmamente o preenchesse, afinal não precisava de mais nada. O sangue o mantinha vivo, o sexo o mantinha homem.

Andou um bom pedaço, havia se afastado bastante de Londres, a ponto de chegar na zona rural. Voltou caminhando calmamente pelas estradas, e o cheiro campestre ia sendo lentamente substituído pelo forte odor humano quanto mais ele se aproximava da zona urbana, entrando na grande bagunça que era a cidade de Londres. Faltava pouco para o por do sol (_nessa época em Londres anoitece por volta das sete e meia, sete e quarenta)_, então ele ainda tinha algum tempo. Vagou pela cidade bastante consciente da atenção das senhoras deslumbradas pela sua figura, derrubando os lenços e as sombrinhas enquanto o admiravam. A temperatura estava amena e o céu estava nublado, e as ruas estava com pouco movimento, era ideal para admirar as lojinhas espremidas de um lado e de outro da rua.

Parou em frente a uma vitrine bastante disputada por um grupo de jovens bem vestidas. Era fácil distinguir uma joalheria de outras lojas. Lembrou-se de que ainda precisava de comprar as alianças, e entrou na loja com uma preguiça vergonhosa. Devia ter lembrado de pedir a Alice para comprar isso. Ela faria um trabalho mil vezes melhor e ainda se divertiria com isso.

Era uma loja estreita e escura, com as jóias cuidadosamente colocadas sobre almofadinhas de veludo e protegidas por redomas de vidro. Lembrou do retrato de sua noiva: uma mulher sóbria, católica, séria, que não parecia aprovar grandes gastos com coisas mundanas como bijuterias. A vontade de matar Alice era maior a cada segundo que passava. Comprou o mais simples que pode encontrar, um anel escuro e rústico com alguma pedra opaca engastada, talvez uma opala. Quando saiu da loja, já havia escurecido. Decidiu caminhar de volta para a mansão, embora soubesse que já estava ligeiramente atrasado.

* * *

Alice estava em seu ateliê, um quarto amplo e bem iluminado, todo decorado em tons suaves de marrom e dourado, com incontáveis rolos de tecido dispostos na vertical, ocupando todo o espaço disponível nas paredes, com excessão da porta e da varanda, virada de costas para londres. Estava sentada sobre uma poltrona de camurça, recostada sobre o espaldar, aproveitando as últimas luzes que entravam pela varanada, com um imenso pedaço de tecido no colo que ela drapeava distraidamente, de olhos fechados. O tecido corria com naturalidade por seus dedos, e em poucas horas teria um vestido pronto.

No segundo seguinte, porém, o tecido caira de seus dedos, abandonado no chão. Ela vira a carruagem com Jane e a suposta Violette cruzando a ponte do londres, ao mesmo tempo que via Emmet e Jasper decidirem voltar para casa, depois de dois dias de caçada intensa, com o intuito de bem receber a jovem. Vira também o anel que Edward comprara, e quase cuspiu de desgosto. Era a quinquilharia mais feia que ela já vira. Ela deixou o vestido incabado onde estava e saiu correndo janela afora, para apressar Edward. Depois teria tempo o bastante para convencê-lo a trocar o anel (e nunca mais entrar desacompanhado numa joalheria).

* * *

Isabella Swann estava para morrer de tédio. A estrada estava tumultuada e em péssima condições, jane tinha um cheiro de alho que beirava o insuportável, o calor era intenso e as janelas iam fechadas por algum motivo que ela mesma não sabia. Além disso, o espartilho a apertava, as barbatanas estavam furando as costelas e espremendo os seios e havia pouco espaço lá dentro para um vestido volumoso como o seu. Morria de fome, mas não se atrevia a comer nada na estrada. Os criados pararam para comer pão com cebola, o que contribuiu para piorar o cheiro do ambiente. Deu graças a deus quando avistou o Tâmisa por entre as frestas da cortina, e a criada anunciou que não demorariam mais que alguns minutos para chegar à mansão.

Na mesma hora Bella tratou de arrumar as anáguas para desamarrotar a saia e ajeitar o cabelo novamente na trança meticulosa que ela sabia fazer sozinha, deixando de fora alguns fios para emoldurar o rosto. Mesmo sabendo que o vestido rosa pálido que Jacob escolhera a vestia como uma luva, e que os cabelos e o rosto estavam harmoniosos, e que as pérolas (roubadas) que usava no pescoço e orelhas deixavam sua pele luminosa, estava completamente insegura. Nunca antes ficara insegura ou nervosa, e se pegou pensando como seria seu marido. Decidiu quebrar o gelo entre ela e Jane.

-Jane?

-...?

-O que você pode me falar sobre meu noivo... lorde Cullen?

Jane foi pega desprevinida, e fez uma cara assustada.

-Lorde Cullen? Ele é.. misterioso. Todos na casa são, mas ele é mais que os outros. Ele toca piano divinamente e é... é muito bonito. Mas novamente, todos na casa são também. Ele é gentil, mas é distante, acho que nunca realmente conversei com ele. Mas eu sou uma criada, miss, espero ter respondido a pergunta.

Bella assentiu, e viu jane se encolher, talvez com medo de que tivesse falado demais. A descrição da criada só a deixou mais nervosa ainda, e ela começou a enrolar as mechas soltas com os dedos, batendo os pés com ansiedade. Não entendia por que estava assim.

Nesse estado de espírito, quase teve um treco quando sentiu a carruagem parar com um solavanco suave na frente de uma grande mansão rodeada de carvalhos e roseiras, feita com muito mármore na melhor estilo do séc XIX. Respirou fundo e aceitou a ajuda que o choffer lhe oferecia para descer da carruagem.

* * *

Alice praticamente arrastou Edward para casa e o mandou trocar de roupa, esta estava suja de sangue. O vampiro arqueou a sobrancelha e riu, sabia que a roupa estava impecávelmente limpa, e viu na cabeça da irmã que ela só estava irritada com alguma coisa e estava descontando nele. Ele não se moveu, esperou pacientemente até que ela falasse. Ela o encarou e acabou sorrindo. As vezes esquecia que ele podia ler sua mente.

-Edward, esse anel, sinceramente? Parece alguma coisa de uma seita vudu africana. Eu te proíbo de entrega-lo a Violette.

-Violette, ein? Você já parece íntima da minha noiva. Não vai me falar sobre suas visões?

Antes que Alice pudesse abrir a boca, ou mesmo mudar drasticamente o rumo de seus pensamentos, ambos ouiviram claramente o barulho dos cascos matraqueando na alameada de tijolos brancos puxando a carruagem, e então parando. Foi questão de segundos até os dois estarem no andar de baixo. Lendo os pensamentos de Alice, Edward soube que tanto Jasper quanto Emmet estavam a caminho, e não demorariam mais que alguns minutos, já que a irmã estava intencionalmente desviando os pensamentos para o marido. Rosalie ainda estava vagando por Londres fazendo sabe deus o que.

O criado abriu a porta, e ambos se posicionaram nos degraus ao mesmo tempo em que o choffer auxiliava Violette Valmorian a descer da carruagem.

Ela estava abaixada prestando atenção nos degraus, e um instinto de Edward o disse que havia algo errado. Seu rosto estava oculto pelo chapéu enquanto ela ajeitava as saias rosa pálido no estilo francês, claramente nervosa. Ele pode sentir que aquela não era Violette Valmorian. Imaginava a noiva em um vestido de algodão preto surrado, um coque apertado e sem nenhum adorno, arrastando atrás de si um terço benzido. Não soube o que fazer, até que viu o par de olhos.

Bella levantou o rosto, corando como nunca corara na vida. As duas pessoas diante de si eram absolutamente deslumbrantes, e ela sentiu vergonha de existir, até esquecendo o que fazia ali ou mesmo esquecendo como manter a pose. Ficou ali estática por alguns segundos, quando a mulher se apresentou, visivelmente acostumada com a reação.

-Miss Valmorian, sou Alice Cullen, e esse é meu irmão, Edward Cullen. Estamos absolutamente encantados em recebê-la.

Ela recobrou a postura, e sorriu, como fazia quando estava insegura e desejava mascarar.

-Miss Valmorian, faço minhas as palavras da minha irmã. Estou encantado.

Edward pegou sua mão e beijou lentamente, quando o cheiro o atropelou como uma manada de elefantes enfurecidos. Tudo se passou em milésimos de segundo: alice o agarrou pelo braço, contendo-o com certa violência, e ele olhou bem dentro dos olhos da suposta Violette. Não soube o que viu: simplesmente não conseguiu ler o que estava por trás dos enigmáticos olhos castanhos. Virou de costas e subiu a escadaria, sem mais explicações. Agradeceu por estar bem alimentado: ela teria virado comida em pouco menos de um segundo.

Bella não fazia ideia do que tinha cabado de acontecer. Por um segundo, viu um instinto assassino nos olhos dourados do noivo, e ela pensou que ele sabia que ela não era quem ela dizia que era. Mal sabia ela que não apenas seu nome, mas seu sangue estava em jogo. A belíssima cunhada balançou a cabeça em reprovação; infelizmente por essa reação ela não esparava.

-Por favor, não julgue meu irmão, ele é temperamental, mas você vai gostar dele. Venha, vamos arrumar sua bagagem.

Bella assentiu. Para ela a grande pergunta era: e ele, será que gostaria dela?

* * *

oiii galera tudo bem com vocês? here it is, a atualização! fique muito feliz com todos os reviews! Fique feliz que a história foi bem aceita, porquê sinceramente, eu estou apaixonada por ela, espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu! Como vocês puderam perceber, os cullen não são vegetarianos, e eu ainda não sei se carlise e esme vão entrar na história, mas talvez eu tenho um papael especial pra ele na trama. O jacob ainda aparece muito (para a infelicidade da maioria, imagino hahah) mas o papel dele é crucial. Bem galerinha, enjoy! e muito obrigada a Thamy S, anita cullen, gby00 (haha fiquei encabulada com os elogios), Ci, Reszka, kiki e lc. Vocês são uns amores!

Até breve!

Beijinhos da Mari Moon


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: é tudo da tia meyer. Menos o Jacob. Esse ela não tira de mim.

* * *

A noiva do vampiro, _por Mari Moon_

-Alice, eu não _posso _ler a mente dela!

-Pelo amor de deus, Edward, você já é um vampirinho bem grandinho para ter crises de moral. Você está com vergonha de ler a mente de uma humana? Por favor.

Alice nem se dignou a levantar o rosto de sua leitura. Estava bastante acostumada com as lamurias do irmão para se importar.

-Não alice, eu realemente não consigo ler a mente dela. Como se houvesse uma barreira intransponível. Eu tentei, e só ouvi o silêncio.

Alice levantou o rosto, e seus olhos relampejaram. Ela _odiava _ser pega de surpresa. Aparentemente, a tal Violette tinha muito mais segredos do que ela previra.

-Outra coisa, Alice. O cheiro dessa menina é... pecaminoso. Eu mal pude me impedir de rasgar ela em tiras, ali, na frente de tudo e todos. Eu nunca senti isso Alice, esse impulso assassino tão violento apenas por causa de um cheiro. E você sabe que eu não sou acostumado, e nem pretendo, me conter.

Alice não respondeu. Ela estava absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, que Edward acompanhava com avidez. Ela tentava sentir o futuro, mas estava muito incerto. As decisões ainda estavam para ser feitas.

-Bom, Ed, se você acha que não consegue lidar com isso, você pode sempre devolvê-la. Mande-a de volta para a França, sob um pretexto qualquer.

Edward sabia o que a irmã estava fazendo, e não ia morder a isca. Nem que quisesse, porém, poderia mandá-la de volta para a França, sua curiosidade já estava muito aguçada para que ele simplesmente abandonasse o assunto.

-Alice, quem é ela? Eu sei que você sabe quem é.

Alice sabia que a pergunta era muito mais complexa, mas ela apenas deu um substantivo como resposta.

-Ela é sua noiva, Edward.

O vampiro franziu o rosto e olhou a irmã abandonar a biblioteca sem mais palavras. Frustado, jogou longe as botas e se serviu de Whisky da prateleira. Estando bêbado ele amortecia melhor essa vontade incontrolável de fincar suas unhas e dentes na pele alva de Violette Valmorian.

* * *

Bella se olhou de volta pelo espelho luxuoso dos aposentos reservados a ela na gigantesca mansão Cullen. Não havia do que reclamar, era um quarto amplo e bem iluminado por candelabros de prata, uma imensa varanda separada do quarto por cortinas de organza branca e uma imensa cama sem dossel com o dobro do tamanho de uma cama comum, toda coberta por cobertas creme e almofadas cor de chocolate. A penteadeira que usava era de madeira laqueada, com um gigantesco espelho oval sem adornos. Era tudo decorado com simplicidade e bom gosto, bem diferente do exagero francês a que estava acostumada. Por baixo do robe de seda não usava mais que o espartilho e a cinta liga, e os cabelos desciam livremente pelas costas, agora que ela desfizera o penteado e espalhara os grampos pelo tampo de madeira. Ia se casar em menos de uma hora.

Estava insegura, como nunca estivera na vida. Era uma situação tão nova e adversa que ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. As pessoas daquela casa eram quase místicas, silenciosas e pálidas como sombras, porém belas e elegantes. Falavam baixo com vozes sinuosas, e seu noivo lhe pareceu o mais misterioso de todos. Viu em seus olhos algo de assassino e algo de passional que a petrificou. Pela primeira vez, o espelho não lhe trazia conforto. Desejou estar com Jacob a seu lado, ele saberia o que dizer para conforta-la. Ele sempre sabia o que dizer para conforta-la. "Confie em seus olhos, Bella", era seu mantra.

Ela desviou os olhos do banquinho e encarou a cama, onde tinha estendido seu melhor vestido, o que costumava usar quando realmente queria assombrar. Já o usara umas vezes nas _soirés _francesas, e em nenhuma dela ela saira de mãos abanando. Jacob lhe comprara uma vez num arroubo de paixão. Era todo em cetim cor de marfim, porém com a barra e os detalhes do corpete em veludo preto, com uma imensa cauda francesa de rainha. E ela pretendia usa-lo em seu casamento, embora algo lhe dissese, que, por mais que ele já tivesse por demais encantado a sociedade francesa, ele não seria suficiente naquela casa.

Quase caiu do banquinho ao ouvir as batidas da porta. Levantou de um pulo e foi arrastando o robe atrás de si até a fechadura da porta. Era alice.

-Violette, querida, imaginei que você ainda não estivesse pronta.

Alice riu-se por dentro. Havia visto exatamento essa cena minutos antes. Bella a deixou passar, abrindo espaço para a cunhada e para uma imensa caixa que a mulher levava nos braços.

-Alice...?

-Desculpe, Violette... você não se importa se eu a chamar de Violette, certo? Ótimo. Enfim, eu imaginei que você não tivesse nada certo para usar, afinal, é mesmo seu casamento com um homem desconhecido... Então eu tomei a liberdade de arranjar uma coisinha.

Alice pousou sem esforço a imensa caixa sobre a cama ao lado do vestido original. Ela o olhou por alguns segundos, admirando-o. Tocou na barra para sentir a textura perfeita do veludo e a delicadeza do cetim.

-Sem dúvida, é um belíssimo vestido. Mas, sem ofensas, é um pouco francês demais não acha? Tente esse. Acho que azul vai ficar maravilhoso na sua pele.

Alice ajudou Bella a se encaixar num volumoso vestido de cetim azul petórleo, sem adorno algum além do próprio drapeado dramático do vestido. Era magnífico. Alice a deixou para chamar a criada para auxilia-la com o cabelo, deixando Bella sozinha no quarto. Ela se encarou no imenso espelho que substituia completamente uma das paredes. Sorriu de volta para a imagem, arqueando as sobrencelhas de uma forma tentadora, como só ela poderia fazer, e como ela tinha praticado tantos anos até chegar à perfeição. Naquele maravilhoso vestido podia sentir-se mais que nunca uma dama bem nascida jogada nos braços de um marido ambicioso. Sentia-se a atriz perfeita que era, estava completamente dentro da pele de Violette Valmorian.

Do outro lado da porta, Alice sorriu de volta. A moça era decididamente misteriosa, e a vampira não resistira, tivera que vesti-la de uma maneira que Edward não ia resistir. A vampira sofria a anos vendo o irmão sempre desinteressado e caótico, e aquela jovem era exatamente o que precisava para entretê-lo. O fato que ele não conseguia ler sua mente viera como um bônus inesperado, e o cheiro também, Alice se perguntava como não tinha visto isso antes, porém estava satisfeita. Ela também gostara muito da noiva de Ed, lhe seria uma ótima companhia na arte delicada que ela desenvolvera através dos anos: Jogar com Edward.

-Como ela está se sentindo?

Jasper encarou a amada de volta, entre o divertido e o zombeteiro. Divertia-se com as artes da esposa mais do que qualquer um da casa.

-Exatamente como você pediu, meu bem. Ela está completamente confiante em si mesma. Acho que podemos esperar uma noite muito interessante.

-Ah, sim isso eu posso ver. Jasper amor, você vai adorar conhecê-la. Digamos que ela é bastante única.

Jasper assentiu e beijou a vampira nos lábios, sentindo o corpo pequeno sob suas mãos. Naquele momento, a última pessoa que ele desejava ser era Edward Cullen.

-Vem, meu bem. está na hora de ir se vestir. Eu _relamente_ preciso me livrar desse vestido.

Jasper não disse nada, apenas a seguiu na direção do quarto que dividiam, do outro lado do corredor. Queria muito ajudar a esposa a trocar de roupa, afinal, estivera fora tantos dias caçando que sentia falta de algo mais que sangue.

* * *

-Edward pelamor de deus, tenha um pouco de paciência. Até parece que você não conhece as mulheres humanas.

Ele fez uma careta para alice, se perguntando se as mulheres vampiras eram tão diferentes assim das mulheres humanas. Alice rolou os olhos e foi se encarregar dos garçons, Edward quando estava insuportável tinha a habilidade de lhe sugar as energias. Ele virou um copo de whisky; não se lembrava de estar ansioso assim em nenhum de seus outros casamentos.

Como alice se encarregara dos convites, toda a nata da sociedade londrina comparecera em peso, as mulheres provocantes em seus vestidos exagerados e os cavalheiros caçando os garçons servindo whisky em abundância. O salão estava divinamente decorado, com rosas enrosacadas nos candelabros, toalhas de seda nas mesas e um batalhão de garçons transitando pelo salão e servindo drinks em procissão. Edward não conseguia suportar o ruído incessante de pensamento fútil do salão. Desejava ver sua noiva, precisava mais do que nunca de uma alma frágil para torturar.

Quando ela surgiu no topo da escada, um clichê sempre presente nos casamentos da alta sociedade, todos esperavam que ela estivesse tímida e confusa com toda a atenção do salão, provavelmente corada e desnorteada. Em pensamento, todas as donzelas enciumadas do recinto torciam para que ela rolasse escada abaixo. Ao contrário, para a surpresa de todos (com exceção de Alice) ela estava ereta, com um discreto sorriso provocante nos lábios, bela e elegante numa confiança inabalável. O azul do vestido fazia sua pele brilhar, e os cabelos muito escuros emolduravam seu rosto alvo com perfeição. Desceu as escada sem olhar nenhuma vez para baixo, mantendo seus olhos nos de Edward, como uma hipnose, a expressão enigmática no rosto todo o tempo.

-Senhoras e cavalheiros, um brinde à mais nova integrante da familia cullen, Miss Violette!

Alice ergueu o copo que bebia, e toda a festa a imitou. Bella, na base da escada, fingiu embaraço, mas sorriu. Distinguiu seu noivo abrindo caminho com facilidade entre os convidados, andando em sua direção. Algo em seu estômago a chutou com violência, mas ela ignorou a sensação e manteve a expressão impecável.

Ele se curvou e apenas tocou sua mão com os lábios, em seguida a encarando com seus brilhantes dourados.

-Miss Violette, a senhorita está... deslumbrante.

-O senhor também está muito elegante, senhor Cullen.

-Por favor, me chame de Edward. Nós vamos nos tonar marido e mulher dentro em pouco, gostaria de evitar formalidades desnescessária.

Edward estava fascinado. Ela não tentava se esquivar, ou desviar os olhos, ou corar. Era como se não estivesse _com medo. _Ao contrário, ela parecia confortável e tranquila. E ele não conseguia ler suas pensamentos para saber o que ela realmente estava pensando, se ela realmente estava tão calma como aparentava. Ele era péssimo em ler as pesssoas, exatamente por que tinha o mau hábito de já ter seus pensamentos de bandeja. Ele simplesmente tinha que confiar em seus olhos, grandes, achocolatados e brilhantes. Para todos, era simples confiar no que eles diziam. Edward simplesmente não podia. Era frustante não ter certeza do que se passava por trás deles.

-Am, Edward? Acho que estão nos chamando para assinar a certidão.

Casamentos protestantes eram bem simples que os católicos, para a imensa alegria dos ingleses desde a época de Henry Tudor. Bastava assinar uma certidão na presença de uma autoridade religiosa que validasse a união. O salão ficou bastante silencioso enquanto ambos se debruçavam sobre a mesa para assinar o docuemnto. Edward assinou primeiro, passando em seguida a caneta para Bella. Foi por pouco que ela não assinou Isabella Swann ao lado do nome bem desenhado de Edward Cullen. Por fim, desenhou a caligrafia delicada de Viollete Valmorian, seguida por uma salva de palmas de todos os convidados e pela sinfonia melodiosa dos violinos. Nessa hora Edward tirou as alianças do bolso, que el ainda não vira pois foram arranjadas de última hora por Alice. Eram simples aros de prata, com brilhantes na de Violette. Logo depois, começou a valsa nupcial.

-Aceita uma dança com seu marido, Mrs. Cullen?

Bella sorriu com o nome. Agora ela era Mrs. Cullen. O nome era absurdamente melodioso, e o marido não destoava. Ela aceitou a mão que ele oferecia, se dirigindo então ao meio do salão, que subitamente se abriu num espaço vazio para que ambos pudessem dançar.

Com firmeza, Edward a enlaçou pela cintura e a deslizou suavemente pelo salão, e ela era conduzida com destreza. Doeu admitir, mas seu estranho marido dançava bem melhor que Jacob Black.

-Então, Violette, eu estava curioso.

Ele olhou bem fundo em seus olhos, e então sorriu, dando a ele permissão para continuar.

-Sua foto, no medalhão. Por que você não se parece nada com ela?

-Ah, imaginei que iria ser indagada sobre isso. Bem, Mr. Cullen...

-Edwrad, por favor.

Ela sorriu, concertando o erro sem titubear.

-Edward. Eu estou muito acostumada que me julguem pela minha aparência. Era sempre assim na França. Eu queria que pelo menos meu marido não fosse se casar comigo simplesente por que eu tenho esse rosto, então eu mandei a foto de outra mulher. Edward, não sabe como fiquei feliz que não tenha cancelado o casamento por causa do retrato, e espero que consiga viver com uma mulher um pouco mais bela do que esperava.

Não houve hesitação, e ele não sentiu nenhum nervosismo vindo dela, porém sem ler sua mente ele não conseguia simplesmente aceitar a verdade em suas palavras. Porém, seus olhos o olhavam com candura, a espera de uma resposta. Ele sorriu de volta para ela, intrigado.

-Sim, Violette, não vejo problema algum em passar o resto da minha vida com você.

Ele a beijou na testa, e ela sentiu a textura fria de seus lábios contra sua pele pela primeira vez. Uma carga elétrica desceu pelo seu corpo como um raio, e ela se abraçou a ele com mais vontade. A sensação era estranha, muito diferente dos abraços de Jacob Black. Sentiu como se o tivesse traindo. Nessa momento, a música cessou e uma nova começou, e outros casais se juntaram à pista de dança, dando início ao baile.

-Venha, devo te apresentar ao resto da minha família.

Edward sentiu os pensamentos de alice muito atentos à tudo que acontecia, e a ouviu o chamar mentalmente para conhecer Jasper, Emmet e Rosalie. Ofereceu o braço à esposa e a conduziu a um canto do salão, onde se encontrava sua família.

Emmet estava especialmente curioso para conhecer a nova hóspede, como uma criança com um brinquedo novo. Assim como alice, ele se divertia imensamento com os casamentos do irmão, sempre era um assunto novo numa casa por demais austera, e ele era um dos que mais se irritava com as sinfonias intermináveis do piano, por detestar sinceramente música. Ele costumava gritar para a casa toda que o problema do irmão era falta de sexo. Assim que a viu, acompanhada de Edward, sorriu e beijou sua mão.

-Encantado. Sou Emmet Cullen, a seu dispor. Me chame caso seu marido bobão não saiba o que fazer.

Ele piscou e Bella riu, divertida.

-Sou Viollete, o prazer é meu.

Edward e Rosalia rosnaram baixinho para Emmet, que casa vez se divertia mais. Rosalie não podia estar mais desineteressada, analisava exaustivamente as pregas de seu vestido carmim.

-Esta é Rosalie Hale, minha esposa.

Mesmo para alguém segura e confiante como Bella, se defrontar com uma criatura como Rosalie Hale era simplesmente um soco no estômago. Absurdamente divina, ela só lançou um olhar à humana e dobrou ligeiramente os joelhos num cumprimento debochado. Rosalie detestava cada uma das esposas, amantes e humanas que Edward ousasse dar atenção.

-Não se preocupe, não é nada pessoal, ela só não é habituada com pessoas novas na casa.

Bella assentiu, ligeiramente nervosa, transparecendo sua insegurança. Rosalie Hale era uma criatura assustadora. Edward sentiu isso, e sussurrou para ela, bem baixinho "não se preocupe".

-E por fim, Violette, esse é meu marido, Jasper Cullen.

Bella sorriu pelo apelido da cunhada, que a olhava cheia de signficância. Jasper Cullen era alto, calado e austero, e a olhava com com seus grandes olhos caramelo de um jeito intrigado, quase assustado. Perto dele a mais nova Cullen se sentiu tranquila e segura novamente, como se uma onde de bem estar a varresse. Ela sorriu e se curvou. Algo a avisou de que se ela oferecesse a mão, ela não a beijaria. A distância entre eles era intrasnponível.

-Violette, encantada.

Ela não pode deixar de notar que Edward estava ligeiramente desconfortável com a situação. Ela sorriu para ele e segurou sua mão, transmitindo uma confiança que ela não tinha. Cada um dos membros da família Cullen era assustador à sua maneira particular, e ela estava ligeiramente assustada. No que fora se meter? Teve a impressão que não estava no controle absoluto da situação, como sempre se encontarava toda vez que ia aplicar um golpe em um ricaço ou fingir que era outra pessoa para se casar. Dessa vez era diferente. Dessa vez, ela sentia que ignorava inúmeros detalhes importantes. Se jogara em um abismo, e só agora percebia isso. Porém, estava gostando bastante da queda.

-Sabe Edward, eu adoraria dançar.

O vampiro sorriu com o convite oportunuo para se livrar da família.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem, meu bem.

Passaram o resto da noite a dançar até a exaustão com Edward, se divertindo então ao dançar com Emmet, que a rodopiava com tanta violência que alguns casais se afastaram, machucados, tomando drinks e aproveitando o jantar, embora o marido tenha recusado a comida, que parecia deliciosa. Bella fez questão de ficar até o final, dançando e bebendo. Ao final da noite estava ligeiramente tonta de champagne, tropeçando vez ou outra nos inúmeros chapéus esquecidos e nos lenços caidos das senhoras coquetes.

-Hora de subir, Violette.

Bella sorriu e pegou a mão do marido, aceitando sua ajuda para subir as escadarias até seus aposentos. Edward a conduziu para o próprio quarto, como era tradição, porém ela o parou na porta.

-Edward, me desculpe, mas nós poderíamos adiar... _isso? _Eu estou tão cansada, e nos conhecemos hoje, e eu sou tímida para essas coisas...

Edward sorriu por fora, beijando sua mão.

-Eu espero o tempo que for preciso, Violette _Cullen._

Bella sorriu, embora tenha sentido certa ironia de seu marido. Ela se curvou desejando boa noite e rumando para seus aposentos. Seria sua primeira noite como esposa de Edward Cullen. Sorriu com a ideia. Não que fosse virgem (embora soubesse fingir que o era bastante bem), mas sabia que um pouco de espera para as artes do sexo faziam dos maridos presas fáceis para os desejos de suas mulheres. Dormiu em sua imensa casa rodeada de travesseiros, sonhando com o dia seguinte.

Agora era oficialmente esposa de Edward Cullen. Fantasiou com o nome Isabella Cullen, o que mais bonito era seu nome do que o nome de Violette naquela certidão...

* * *

Oi amores! Duas semanas, olha, to atualizando rápido até hahaha´! Enfim, espero que gostem dessa fic, por que sinceramente eu estou amando escrevê-la. Já imaginei mil intrigas para ela, as armadilhas do Jacob e tal. Abaixo vai o link que eu vi num site e me inspirei pra ser o vestido da bella. é o vestido que a Dita Von Teese usa pra casar com o Marilyn Manson. Embora o casamento não tenha dado certo, eu achei o vestido um arraso haha. Muito obrigada a Auriana Cullen, Thamy S, Paloma Gomes, gby00, Ci, Lune Cullen and Liaah Taisho, LumiStewart e manucss pelos comentários! Vocês fazem com que eu escreva com tanto prazer :) Até a próxima!

Beijinhos, Mari Moon

http : / justplainunhollywood. files. wordpress. com /2009 /04/ dita. jpg (só tirar os espaços)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo e seus personagens apaixonantes pertencem à Tia Meyer. Menos o Jacob. O Jacob é meu, e eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos se alguém se meter com ele.**

Brincaderinha. Mas nem tanto.

* * *

A noiva do vampiro, _por Mari Moon_

* * *

O quarto estava completamente vazio. A janela fora deixada aberta, fazendo as persianas de organza tremularem, e tudo recoberto pela luz diáfana da lua. Bella revirou a cabeça, procurando. Sonhara com seu marido ajoelhado ao seu lado, vigiando seu sono, quase a tocando, com algo de maníaco e passional nos olhos. Porém, o quarto estava vazio, sem nada que sugerisse uma presença; tudo imóvel, com excessão das cortinas. Ela voltou a deitar a cabeça, espalhando os cabelos no travesseiro. Sabia muito bem que não conseguiria dormir novamente; era mais ou menos a quinta noite seguida que passava aos sobressaltos, entre sonhos com o marido e sustos no meio da noite, onde acordava suada e assustada, com a simples certeza que não estava sozinha no ambiente.

Pensou no marido. Nesses dias após o casamento ele estava sendo absolutamente encantador,jamais a cobrando da noite de núpcias inconsumada. Ela por sua vez se mantinha reticente, sorrindo incógnita e trocando olhares incediários, para depois baixar os olhos e fazer algum comentário sobre o tempo. Sabia que uma hora ele não aguentaria em si, e secretamente ela ansiava por esse momento. Nos sonhos que tinha, muitas vezes acoradava assustada, mas também quente por dentro, com a lembrança erótica dos olhos em fogo de seu marido.

Adormeceu com esses pensamentos num sono sem sonhos, sem se dar conta que já era de manhã. Minutos depois, alguém bateu a porta, despertando-a num mau humor carrancudo.

-Entre.

A criada entrou carregada de embrulhos, que ela identificou como mais vestidos feitos por Alice Cullen. Ela gemeu. Alice fazia questão que cedo do dia ela já estivesse impecável como uma boneca de porcelana. A criada, uma moça baixa de cabelos louro-sujo e expressão morta, também dividia seu desagrado pelo volume de roupas, já que ela era obrigada a passar e guardar todas elas, além de vesti-la.

-Miss Alice solicita que use essas roupas essa manhã.

Bella apenas assentiu, sem paciência para dirigir qualquer palavra amável à criada. Rapidamente ela se livrou da camisola de seda e expôa a pele nua para a manhã. O espartilho enviado pela cunhada era particularmente apertado, e ela sentiu as costelas trincarem sob as amarras. O vestido era negro com veios dourados, muito bonito e estreito na cintura, como tudo o que alice lhe costurava.

-Ah, Amélie, tem um rasgo aqui...

Bella sinalizou uma abertura da barra que ia até o meio da coxa direita, que curiosamente era acompanhada por um rasgo igual na anágua principal, deixando a perna nua até um palmo acima do joelho.

Nesse momento, Alice entrou no aposento, como sempre sem bater, uma profusão de tecido azul celeste. Trazia nas mãos um par de botas de montaria muito bem engraxadas e um sorriso muito pouco inocente no rosto angelical.

-Alice, essas botas não são pra mim, são... ?

-Violette querida, eu espero que você saiba montar.

A cunhada riu ante a expressão de profundo desespero de Bella, que engoliu em seco.

-Hoje está um dia terrível para ficar ao ar livre, Alice... Veja, o céu está completamente nublado!

-Hoje é um dia absolutamente perfeito para ficar ao ar livre! Você não quer expor essa pele delicada ao sol, não é mesmo? E você tem de ter o tour oficial pela propriedade, você agora é a senhora dessa casa...

Bella armou a carranca para o rosto risonho de alice enquanto calçava as botas, reconhecendo a fenda no vestido como o adaptação para a complicada sela feminina. Ao olhar pela janela panorâmica do quarto, que dava para a fachada da casa, sentiu o pânico subir pela espinha até atingir o coração. O marido segurava pela rédea dois cavalos que, pela altura e pelo brilho do pêlo, eram puro sangue, enquanto conversava calmamente com o cocheiro que ajeitava os arreios. Cavalos nunca foram o seu forte.

-Alice, eu _realemente _não sei montar.

Alice arequeou as sobrancelha e sorriu internamente; quando o irmão sugerira essa ideia, de irem os dois a sós dar uma volta pela propriedade, ela se opusera firmemente. Não confiava no irmão sozinho com a cunhada, tinha consiciência do perigo que isso representava para ela. Porém, ele a convencera de que seria bom para os dois, um momento puramente a sós, longe da influência da multidão de vampiros que se encontrava naquela casa.

Porém, o que a convencera plenamente fora ver o quanto ele estava intrigado, talvez até mesmo enamorado, e hesitaria bastante antes de lhe fazer mal. A suposta jovem Violette passava os dias a provoca-lo e então esquivando-se, piscando para ele os grandes olhos chocolate, tocando nele por acidente provocando uma profusão de estranhos instintos nos dois. No mais, parecia completamente isenta de medo, chegando a tentar esmurrar Emmet toda vez que ele roubava nos jogos de cartas, rindo às gargalhadas enquanto de propósito descia um pouco o decote, sempre olhando por um segundo nos olhos do marido. Sua presença era intrigante para todos aqueles que viviam naquela casa, e essa curiosidade era o que a mantinha viva, já que sua presença era por demais exótica para ser assassinada. Aqueles olhos misteriosos valiam mais do que o gosto do seu sangue, o som de sua voz mil vezes mais precioso que seu sacrifício.

-Violette, fique calma. Montar é bastante trivial, e Edward estará lá para protegê-la.

Bella continuava mirando o nada, bastante nervosa. Sentia aos poucos que recuperava o controle da situação na medida em que espalhava seu charme pela casa e um a um conquistava seus habitantes. Porém, na situação que logo se encontraria, dependeria do marido de maneira cega, e jamais o fizera, nem mesmo com Jacob. Essa história de _confiar _sempre a deixava confusa e insegura.

Alice sorria, deliciada. A ideia estava se revelando bastante animadora, já que colocaria ambos do casal em posição de risco. A vampira mexia os dedos em seu suave vestido de musselina azul distraída, enquanto superviosionava a criada a aprumar as botas em Violette. Estava bastante orgulhosa da roupa que criara para a cunhada, com o decote baixo e com a fenda apenas alguns milímetros acima da bota, a cintura apertada e a cauda de babados. Sempre soubera que Edward tinha um fraco por moças em vestimentas equestres.

Ao olhar-se no espelho, Bella sentiu o pânico em suas entranhas se misturar com excitação. Estava bastante sensual de um jeito inesperado, com a trança de raiz ondulando acima da cintura como um chicote e a atrevida fenda que revelava um milímetro de pele por cima da bota de cano longo que a apertava até acima do joelho.

-Alice, você não devia fazer essas coisas. Você sabe o quão recatada eu sou.

A vampira riu gostosamente com a ironia velada, ficando de braços dados com a cunhada para acompanha-la até o pátio. Sempre soubera que seriam grandes amigas, unidas pelo curioso jogo de nocautear Edward de mil maneiras impossíveis. Os segredos que ambas guardavam tinham importância secundária nessa amizade pretensiosa.

* * *

-Milady.

Edward beijou sua mão assim que ela desceu para o pátio, levantando para ele seus grandes olhos apreensivos. Ele sorriu, agradecendo mentalmente a Alice. A esposa estava bastante apetitosa nas vestimentas de amazona(*feminino de cavaleiro), e ainda por cima ele acertara o palpite de que ela tinha habilidades quase nulas para montar, a julgar pelo olhar desconfiado com que ela encarava os cavalos.

-Não está habituada a montar, Violette?

-Bem, Edward, não é um costume que eu mantinha na França.

-Mas você está com medo?

Edward sorriu com todos os dentes para a esposa, que, pega desprevenida, fez uma carranca. Ele adorou a cara de desconsolo, e sem aviso a beijou na testa.

-Não precisa ter medo, eu estou aqui para te salvar. Não é isso o que fazem os maridos heróicos?

-Não estou com medo, só... não estou habituada, só isso.

Ele sorriu novamente, suspeitando que aos poucos ela se afeiçoava áquela expressão risonha, cada vez mais presente em seu rosto.

-Aquilo que não conhecemos as vezes pode nos fazer bem. E você fica uma graça corada dessa maneira.

O comentário só a fez corar ainda mais, e emburrar como resposta, dando um passo para trás. Apesar de na maioria do tempo ela parecer uma mulher madura, sensual e dona de opinião própria, as vezes não passava de uma menina mimada, que criava nele a vontade de abraça-la com força, de fazer cócegas até que não conseguisse respirar.

-Venha, se aproxime, eu te ajudo a montar. Não se preocupe, eu não mordo.

Ele sorriu internamente com a piada, e ela sorriu de volta, inconscientemente aceitando a provocação. Descruzou os braços e se aproximou dele, que estava parado do lado de seu cavalo para ajuda-la a montar.

-Nem se eu pedir?

Ela se aproximou o bastante para sussurrar em seu ouvido as palavras que o fizeram gelar. Ela não tinha ideia do que estava falando, e no entanto ela exibia o pescoço alvo para os dentes de um vampiro. Ele apenas encarou a pele clara da clavícula, imaginando o que faria se pudesse encravar os dentes em meio àquela palidez de donzela, inebriado pelo cheiro que embaçava seus instintos de predador. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos enquanto a pegava pela cintura e a equilibrava no topo da sela, se afastando bruscamente logo em seguida.

-Sua égua se chama pandora, e não se preocupe, ela é velha e bastante mansa. É só me seguir, daremos um passeio pela propriedade.

Bella apenas assentiu, ligeiramente assustada com a reação do marido, porém estava mais preocupada em se manter ereta na sela do que com a maluca bipolaridade de Edward. Já tivera diversos traumas no lombo de um cavalo, coisas que preferia esquecer, e nunca se sentia completamente elegante com as pernas cruzadas sobre um animal peludo que podia a derrubar num piscar de olhos.

Seguiu o marido por um campo verdejante, a imensa propriedade dos Cullen. Numa estufa cresciam morangos doces que ela provou com divertida avidez, pois na correria para se enfiar na fantasia de cavaleira não pudera tomar café, e mais adiante corria um rio bucólico, rodeado de árvores frondosas com as folhas já castanhas pelo outono, cruzado por uma complicada ponte no melhor estilo inglês campestre. Havia um bosque para caçar raposas, com uma casinha de madeira onde morava um lenhador e sua família. Havia um cercado de ovelhas brancas como nuvens, guardadas fielmente por um pastorzinho de doze anos e seu cachorro collie cor de caramelo. Era um magnífica propriedade inglesa, e Bella se orgulhou de ser a dona dela, ou pelo menos fingir que era.

No alto de uma colina de grama aveludada Edward apeou do cavalo, e então ajudou a esposa a fazer o mesmo. Houve um silêncio constrangido, que Bella quebrou com um comentário banal.

-A propriedade é realmente encantadora...

Edward confirmou. Do topo da colina era possível ver a casa ao longe, um quadradinho branco rodeado de pinheiros ém era possível ver Londres, que ficava apenas a dez minutos a cavalo da propriedade, que se estendia por uma área gigantesca a se perder de vista. Ali, o vento puro soprava em abundância, e ele conseguia respirar sem se sentir entorpecido pela fragrância da esposa. Ali eles poderiam conversar sem que ele tivesse o desejo incontrolável de perfurar sua garganta. Ali estavam completamente a sós.

-Violette, você tem medo de mim?

Edward, que esperava um resposta afirmativa, ou pelo menos um silêncio constrangido, ouviu uma risada gostosa. Ele se virou para a esposa com a sobrancelha erguida. Aquela conversa não estava exatamente tomando o rumo que ele planejara.

-A madame pode por favor se explicar?

-Edward, você é francamente assustador. Mas não é capaz de me meter medo. Para isso é preciso muito mais.

Ela sorriu de volta candidamente, piscando os imensos olhos de chocolate. Um vampiro desmoralizado é uma criatura altamente perigosa, e ela não parecia compreender isso.

Ele se aproximou, tocando-a no pescoço para depois levantar seu queixo em sua direção. Memorizou cada aspecto do seu rosto, os olhos grandes e aveludados, a cor suculenta dos lábios, os cabelos escuros puxados para trás, os cílios que se estendiam por kilômetros, a ponta arrebitada do nariz. A proximidade não pareceu a incomodar; ela o encarava muda, analisando seus olhos negros de assassino com uma naturalidade desconcertante.

-Você entende que agora eu tenho que mata-la, não é mesmo?

-Você pode tentar... eu corro muito rápido.

Ela abriu um sorriso brincalhão, ainda apoiada na ponta do dedo do marido, deliciando-se com a sensação das peles se tocando.

-Eu sou mais forte.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha, ponderando.

-Talvez, um pouquinho mais.

-E você não correria de mim.

-Por que você tem tanta certeza?

-Você ainda está aqui.

-Você não disse que ia me matar?

-Você não está com medo.

-Já disse que não.

-O que você sente, então?

Ela o encarou por um segundo, como se meditasse. De súbito, sem que nenhum dos dois esperasse, ela pegou a mão gelada do marido dentro da sua e a apoiou sem hesitar entre os seios no largo vão do decote, para que ele sentisse seu coração pulando descompassado, aprosionado por seu corpo que palpitava. Por um segundo ele ficou petrificado, sentindo a mão quente da esposa que o pressionava contra o coração, o corpo ardente pulsando sob sua palma, como que queimando sua mão gelada naquela pele em fogo. Nenhum dos dois respirava, o ar parecia ter acabado. Ambos petrificados, ela sentindo o gelo do marido se espalhar por seu corpo, subir pela espinha e eriçar todos os pêlos de sua pele, enquanto ele contava as batidas de seu coração, perdido indefinidamente no castanho achocolatado de seus olhos, tentando com todas as forças ler sua mente por trás de suas íris assustadas.

Em meio segundo se separam, como que perpassados por uma corrente elétrica. Reinou um silêncio constrangedor, enquanto cada um se ocupava dos arreios de seu cavalo. Edward sentia os instintos de vampiro tomarem conta de si, as íris se avermelhando e os pensamentos se embaralhando enquanto o cheiro divino daquela criatura entrava em seu sistema. Queria comê-la, no sentido mais elementar da palavra. Possuí-la, de todas as maneiras que uma criatura poderia possuir outra. Queria que ela fosse sua.

Foi acordado de seus pensamentos com um trovão que cortou os céus de maneira dramática, anunciando a chuva que estava por vir, deixando os cavalos nervosos, relinchando e pateando a terra. Sentiu que ela se aproximava, porém não se virou, esperou que ela apoiasse a mão em seu ombro para chamar sua atenção.

-A chuva está vindo...

-Não se preocupe, eu vou te deixar em casa, _em segurança..._

Bella piscou, confusa. Parecia que ele estava falando mais consigo mesmo do que com ela. Ela sinalizou que precisava de ajuda para montar, e novamente ele a pegou pela cintura e a equilibrou no topo da sela, dessa vez demorando mais tempo para tirar a mão de lá. Bella sentiu sua hesitação e o olhou nos olhos, tão negros que pareciam sombras. Normalmente seus olhos eram ligeiramente avermelhados, algo que ele costumava atribuir vagamente a uma doença qualquer. Não conseguia decifrar o que via lá dentro, o toque congelado de suas mãos a impedia de pensar. Havia algo tão pouco humano naqueles olhos, ela viu uma fera que a encarava de volta. No mesmo instante ele a soltou e se apressou para a própria montaria e acelerou de volta para a mansão, pois a chuva já se delineava no horizonte.

Bella deixou que a égua seguisse o outro cavalo, sem tentar manejar as rédeas. Seu coração batia tão rápido que ela tinha um medo infundado que Edward pudesse ouvir, se tivesse capacidades sobre humanas. Havia algo tão pouco humano nele, algo que a tirava do controle que ela tão cuidadosamente montara a vida toda. Estava assustada, porém acima de tudo estava curiosa. Tinha a impressão que um segredo tão grande quando o seu estava além de sua compreensão.

A chuva acabou por alcança-los, ensopando-os e quase derrbando Bella de sua montaria assustada. Em questão de minutos estava ensopada, espirrando e com frio, porém não demorou muito para adentrarem o pátio coberto da mansão, Bella pingando muito e tiritando de frio. Ao descer da égua, sentiu as roupas ensopadas se enroscarem nas pernas e por pouco não ia caindo, quando sentiu as mãos geladas de Edward a colocarem no chão em segurança. Ele por sua vez estava também ensopado, absurdamente maravilhoso com o cabelo de bronze jogado para trás e a camisa molhada grudada nos músculos.

-Violette, você está bem?

Ela só sorriu e confirmou, piscando os cílios encharcados.

-Vamos, vou pedir a sua criada que te prepare um banho. Não me perdoaria se minha esposa ficasse doente.

Ele ofereceu o braço e ela aceitou, contente. O imenso vestido que a cunhada lhe costurara não fora feito para ser usado molhado, enroscando-se nas suas pernas e fazendo um irritante barulho de esguixo, a impedindo de andar elegantemente, como era de seu feitio. Embora a proximidade com o marido lhe deixasse ainda com mais frio, algo quente a invadia quando isso acontecia. Deixou que ele a conduzisse até o salão principal, onde a deixou aos cuidados de uma criada. Então ele a olhou nos olhos, e, com alguma hesitação, a beijou na testa e desapareceu entre os corredores.

* * *

-Edward, o que aconteceu?

O vampiro se enclausurara na biblioteca com as mesmas roupas ensopadas, manchando o sofá de camurça caramelo que Alice havia comprado por um preço exorbitante, fazendo-a fazer uma careta de desagrado. Havia um copo de whisky em sua mão, e a garrafa na mesinha de cabeceira estava ligeiramente abaixo da metade.

-Você viu tudo, você sabe o que aconteceu.

-Edward, você não a não te entendo.

-Eu só não consegui, Alice. Existem coisas que eu quero descobrir antes de mata-la. Eu simplesmente não pude ver o que ela estava pensando...

Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas perfeitas, em seguida ajeitando a musselina azul na poltrona ao lado do irmão, com cuidado para que a lama que pingava de suas botas não manchasse a barra de cetim do vestido. Ela tocou o irmão, que se retraiu em reflexo, virando o resto do líquido em uma tacada e se servindo de mais. Ela suspirou. Edward era um vampiro complicado. Bebida demais nunca era exatamente um bom sinal.

Nesse momento, Jasper entrou no recinto, sentando-se ao lado da mulher.

-Nem ouse, Jasper.

Edward rosnou para o outro vampiro, quando este fez menção de abrir a boca, sem nescessidade pois o cunhado já tinha lido todos os seus pensamentos.

De súbito, Edward se levantou, assustando ligeiramente Alice, que não previra a repentina decisão do irmão.

-Eu vou caçar.

Sem mais, ele saiu sem cerimônia pela janela, se afastando pela cortina de chuva que encobria a casa.

-Mas ele caçou faz dois dias...

-Meu bem, ele não foi a procura de sangue. Digamos que ele estava com uma energia sexual perigosamente reprimida. Alguma ideia de porque?

Alice riu, entendendo. A garota Valmorian tinha um efeito curioso no irmão, e o fato de que seus pensamentos eram um mistério só deixava tudo mais delicioso. Ela o estava controlado do jeito mais antigo de controle da humanidade: sexo. E ela tinha uma certeza íntima de que o motivo da moça não era excesso de castidade. Alice só não entendia por que ele simplesmente não rasgava suas roupas e saciava suas fantasias, afinal fora pensando nisso que ela projetara a fenda no vestido de montaria. Ele nunca fora muito preocupado com as regras morais de conduta com as mulheres humanas, ou vampiras por sinal.

-Jasper, ele é um tonto. Está completamente bêbado por que sabe que fica muito mais difícil para mim ler suas reações e decisões. Maldito vampiro.

-Al, meu amor, dessa vez você realmente aprontou para ele. Quem é essa garota que você arranjou, que não lhe dá paz?

-Ah, ninguém meu bem. Você sabe como o Edward é exagerado. É uma humana perfeitamente comum e indefesa.

Ela disse isso com um sorriso com uma inocência tão falsa que fez Jasper gargalhar, mesmo assim ligeiramente amedrontado.

-Mulher, eu espero jamais fazer nada para despertar esses seus instintos malignos.

Alice sorriu, se levantando e sentando no colo do marido, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Com a palma da mão ela o forçou a se deitar no divã sob ela, ainda sorrindo.

-Tarde demais, meu amor.

* * *

Bella ficou submersa na casa de banho por umas boas duas horas, numa banheira de porcelana com pés de leão instalada num pedestral de marfim escondido por uma cortina de organza, e com a água transformada em chá de rosas pelas inúmeras pétalas que a criada entornara no banho fervente, que ela entrou sem pestanejar. Sua criada pessoal, Amélie, viera para lavar seus cabelos numa bacia separada e pentea-lo com pomada para deixa-lo brilhante, e então saira do recinto para deixa-la de molho na água, para depois vir lavar seu corpo e rosto com sabonete de lavanda.

Ela nunca se sentira tão bem na vida. Os vapores da água quente deixaram seu rosto e pele limpos e macios. Apesar de nunca ter gostado dos ingleses e de sua fria cerimônia cortês, ela teve de admitir que eles sabiam dar um banho. Na frança, ela estava acostumada com os maliciosos banhos de água fria numa banheira velha de madeira com Jacob, no qualo objetivo raramente era simplesmente ficar limpo.

Quando sentiu que já estava se diluindo na água que esfriava pouco a pouco, com algum esforço ficou em pé na banheira e tocou o sino da criadagem, sentindo a atmosfera gelada envolver seu corpo. Saiu da banheira com cuidado para não escorregar no piso de mármore e se virou de costas para a porta, admirando a imensa janela do outro lado, que dava para Londres, enquanto esperava alguma criada trazer seu robe.

A água escorria por seu corpo nu quando ela sentiu com gratidão um par de mãos a vestir num robe felpudo. Virou a tempo de ver o rosto entediado de Amélie amarrar a faixa em volta de sua cintura, e lhe estender chinelos de pele para que ela não andasse descalça. O quarto de banho ficava no final do corredor, e era preciso atravessa-lo para chegar aos seus aposentos.

-Amélie, por favor separe algo elegante para que eu possa cear com meu marido...

-Madame, o senhor Cullen saiu assim que vocês chegaram do passeio. Ele costuma se demorar por um ou dois dias quando sai assim.

Bella estreitou os olhos. Seu marido não havia lhe avisado nada, imaginava que ele estivesse tomando banho em outro lugar e se preparando para cear com ela, como de costume, embora ele sempre tivesse alguma desculpa para explicar a falta de fome e a constante presença de bebida alcoolica em suas refeiçõ de passar esses momentos com ele, ficavam a conversar amenidades, sempre com ambiguidades e indiretas veladas. Não entendia por que ele tinha saído tão de repente.

-Aonde ele foi, Amélie, você sabe?

-Ele não deixou nada dito, madame, porém quando ele sai assim normalmente tem assusntos urgentes em Londres, negócios que precisa tratar.

Bella assentiu e dispensou a criada com um gesto impaciente; seu cheiro constante de alho e sua expressão morta a nauseava. Deu de ombros. Não lhe restava muita alternativa senão vestir-se e ir encontrar alguma coisa pra fazer com Alice.

* * *

O dia amanheceu nublado novamente, encontrando Edward vagando a esmo pelas ruas de Londres. O pensamento do corpo quente de violette pulsando sob sua palma não o deixava em paz, e ele estava ansioso por sexo. Já agarrara diversas mocinhas que andavam perdidas pelas ruas, porém nada o satisfazia. Não sentia a sensação quente de vazio e satisfação que costumava sentir depois que se deitava com as jovens anônimas de sua vida, e nem mesmo o sangue de seus corpos o fez se sentir pleno. Algo faltava, e ele sabia exatamente o que: o cheiro torturante da pele de Violette, que fazia seu instinto vampiro urrar de desejo, e fazia o cheiro de todas as outras parecer fedor de alho. Sentiu uma raiva extrema da esposa. Antes não tinha problemas com as mulheres comuns, agora elas lhe enjoavam.

Teve vontade de correr a toda para casa, encontrar a esposa e livrá-la de suas roupas para satisfazer todos os desejos de seu corpo de vampiro. Porém, algo naqueles olhos imensos o impedia de fazer qualquer coisa, e o fato de não ler seus pensamentos o deixava completamente inseguro. Jamais, nem com suas esposas, nem com outras vampiras, jamais tivera tanto _pudor. _Sempre tivera a mais límpida certeza que elas o desejavam ardentemente, mas nela ele não conseguia uma raiva profunda de si mesmo, e sentou em um bar para pedir conhaque. Voltaria para casa mais tarde, qundo fosse mais capaz de suportar o cheiro sem ter ganas de cometer um homicídio.

Bella passou o dia seguinte entediada, com Alice a colocando sobre um banquinho para fazer ajustes num gigantesco vestido vermelho e preto para um baile de gala na semana seguinte.

-Alice, já terminou?

Ela tinha consciência de como soava como uma menina mimada, porém não conseguiu se conter. Alice sorriu e não respondeu. Finalmente ela desatarraxou os botões e a despiu, analisando o vestido com alegria.

-Vai ficar maravilhoso, Violette! Você vai ver.

Bella girou os olhos, mas deu um risinho. Quando Alice se prontificava a fazer alguma coisa, não havia meio humano de dissuadi-la. Ficou em pé na banquinho, apenas de liga e espartilho, esperando Amélie lhe vestir em um vestido simples de linho açafrão.

-Bella, você vai vestir isso?

Bella lhe encarou, confusa.

-Eu tenho um pressentimento de que você vai precisar de algo mais interessante, como esse aqui.

Alice lhe estendeu um vestido cor de beterraba, um vermelho fechado com uma cauda dramática e decote quadrado, com uma falsa seriedade que tanto combinava com a jovem esposa de Edward. Alice teve uma visão meio borrada de Edward se dirigindo para casa, porém como o irmão estava meio embriagado não era uma certeza muito confirmada. Quando ele estava assim, seus atos eram meio inesperados.

-O que você sabre xadrez, Violette Cullen?

Bella, que estava se apoiado no estrado para que a criada amarrasse o vestido, a olhou com desconfiança.

- O jogo ou a estampa de tecido, Alice?

Alice sorriu, e seus dentinhos de vampiro apareceram discretamente sob os lábios delicados.

-Violette, a senhora está desafiada para um jogo de xadrez. Digamos que poucas pessoas no mundo são capazes de driblar as minhas habilidades.

-Nem Edward ganha de você? Ele me disse que era muito bom.

Alice ponderou por uns momentos, fingindo pensar. Edward lia seus pensamentos e Alice previa os movimentos, então seus jogos costumavam passar a maior parte no plano psicológico, terminando na maioria das vezes com a vitória de Edward, porém não era raro que Alice ganhasse. Mas teve a ganial ideia de ensina-la a jogar xadrez. Alguém precisava ganhar de Edward nesse jogo, e sem ter como ler seus pensamentos as coisas iam ficar interessantes.

-Sim, ele tem técnicas bem boas de xadrez, mas acho que você tem a habilidade nescessária para vencê-lo com facilidade...

-Eu não jogo muito bem, Alice. Eu jogava, mas faz muito tempo...

Jacob a havia ensindo o jogo, logo nos primórdios da relação deles. Ele havia dito que tudo que havia de importante na vida era conquistado com estratégia e elegância, dois aspectos do xadrez que ela havia demorado a aprender, porém depois de ensinado não havia jeito de esquecer.

Passaram o resto da tarde e o começo da noite na biblioteca, jogando xadrez. Para a surpresa da vampira, Violette jogava muito bem, muito embora ela não conseguisse ganhar de uma vidente, obviamente. Alice algumas vezes fazia burradas de propósito, para que o jogo não ficasse tão desigual. Foi uma tarde agradável, com uma criada constantemente as servindo bebida das garrafas de wisky da prateleira de Edward, o wisky mais delicioso que Bella já havia provado, e ela já havia provado muito wisky na vida.

Ao final de um sem número de partidas, ambas ligeiramente alegrinhas concordaram que Alice era vencedora irrefutável, e Alice partiu apoiada no ombro de Jasper, que analisava Bella com curiosidade. Ele havia entrado pouco depois que elas começara a terceira partida e então ficou a vigia-las, educadamente negando a bebida que lhe era oferecida. Alice sabia que vampiros ficavam mais propensos a "acidentes" com humanos depois que bebiam, e Jasper ainda era um vampiro relativamente novo para suportar estar na mesma sala com Violette Cullen.

Bella também não se demorou muito na biblioteca, parando apenas para examinar uma estranha garrafa de vidro grosso e gargalo largo que parecia muito antiga. Dentro havia um líquido vermelho de consistência grossa, com um sombrio tom de sangue. Bella a examinou por alguna segundos, curiosa, então se virou em direção à porta. O imenso carrilhão marcava quase onze horas da noite.

A casa a noite era sombria, e um arrepio correu por sua espinha. Quase morreu de susto ao dar de cara com Rosalie Hale, que acabava de chegar de Londres, a julgar pela barra de seu vestido. Mesmo assim, a loura estava magnífica com os cabelos muito dourados trançados a partir das têmporas e um vestido azul petróleo, que fazia sua pele de mármore cintilar. Era uma visão de tirar o fôlego.

Ela a olhou de cima a baixo com desprezo. Bella não a via dês de o casamento, e havia se esquecido de sua magnificência.

-Edward ainda não cedeu, pelo visto. Criatura idiota.

E continuou andando, desparecendo de vista dentro da mansão. Bella não fazia ideia do que a cunhada queria dizer, estava apenas corroída de um sentimento de inferioridade sem precedentes.

Subiu para o seu quarto com ligeira dificuldade, não se contendo em dar um espiadinha no quarto do marido, que se encontrava com a porta aberta. Não pôde conter a decepção ao ver a cama impecavelmente feita o tudo o mais intocado. Rumou para o quarto, tirando com raiva o vestido sem o auxílio da criada, jogando-o sem jeito em cima da cama, e se sentando na penteadeira, encarando o espelho.

Cuidadosamente, tirou os grampos do cabelo um a um e os espalhou pelo tampo da mesa, como costumava fazer antes de dormir. Soltou a longa cabeleira e passou a escova com paciência em cada mecha, até que ele estava impecavelmente desembaraçado e liso, escorrendo livremente por suas costas. Olhou no fundo dos olhos, procurando algum traço da beleza que vira em Rosalie, à beira das lágrimas pelo excesso de bebida. Normalmente era auto confiante, completamente segura do efeito que exercia, mas nessa casa isso era confuso. Sabia que estavam inebriados com sua presença, porém ela não era nem de longe a mais bonita da casa. Sabia que algo em sua presença os deixava intrigados, mas ela não estava completamente segura.

Olhou no espelho novamente e desejou ser Rosalie Hale, num assomo de inveja que não era comum em sua personalidade confiante, mas que ela atribuiu à bebida e ao sentimento de abandono, pois o marido saira à quase dois dias e ainda não voltara.

Nesse momento, Amélie bateu na porta e entrou sem esperar resposta.

-Senhora Violette?

Bella apenas se virou, levantando uma sobrancelha. Não gostava de ser interrompida.

-Chegiu uma carta para a Senhora.

Ela estendeu uma bandeijinha com um envelope pequeno escrito em tinta preta. Bella se adintou para a criada e tirando o envelope da bandeja com avidez, a dispensando em seguida.

A decepção foi um balde de água fria quando ela viu que não era de Edward. A carta vinha como sendo de Anette Valmorian, uma das irmãs da verdadeira Violette. Bella franziu o cenho, intrigada. Não esperava uma carta da família tão cedo...

Foi quando leu o remetente, Violette Cullen, que ela se deu conta que a carta era de Jacob Black. Sua inconfundível escrita de garranchos estava óbvia e inconfundível em cada letra. Ele havia mandando em nome de uma irmã para que não suspeitassem da correspondência.

Hesitou antes de abrir. Não havia realmente pensado em Jacob durante sua estadia na mansão dos Cullen, e não sabia se queria ter notícias suas tão cedo. Sentia-se traindo o marido por abrir o lacre, mas se não abrisse trairia o parceiro de tantos anos. Teve lembrar-se que, afinal, não era Violette Valmorian e não estava casada com o charmoso Edward Cullen. Estava _representando. _Respirou fundo e violou o lacre de cera vermelha, desdobrando a carta.

Nem bem havia lido as primeiras palavras quando aquela indiscutível sensação de estar sendo observada a dominou por completo. Lentamente ela levantou a cabeça, para descobrir os olhos brilhantes de Edward Cullen a encarando de sua varanda.

* * *

Oiiie gente! So sorry pela demora... hehe... vida de universitária não é só virar tequila e ficar com veteranos gatíssimos, como eu romanticamente pensava...  
Gostaria imensamente de agradecer à Lu Silva, Auriana Cullen, Paloma Gomes, gby00, manucss e Vypra pelos adoráveis Reviews! Vocês sabem que são vocês que alimentam a alma dos escritores, certo? Bem galera, queria meio que pedir a opinião em uma coisa... vocês perceberam que eu mudei algumas coisas das características de vampiro, certo? Os olhos não ficam vermelho vivo (por enquanto), eles podem beber alcool... enfim, quanto à exposição ao sol. Devido ao caráter meio sombrio da fic, eu acho que não combinaria muito se eles brilhassem, mas queria pedir a opinião de quem lê. Seria muito ruim se eles nao brilhasse, ofende muito à memória da Tia meyer? Another thing. Para as pessoas que estão lendo que se ofenderiam com hentai ou lemon, queria avisar que eu estou pensando em cenas mais fortes para os próximos capítulos. Mas não se preocupem, eu aviso no começo do capítulo quando for o caso. Embora por enquanto as cenas estejam levezinhas, isso deve mudar.

Mas então, o que acharam? opinem!  
Besitooos!

Mari Moon


End file.
